Nuntii Temporibus: 100 Argumenta Amoris
by Egyptian Princess
Summary: Response to the 100 themes challenge. All based around Usagi and Mamoru per tempus.
1. 365

Author's Notes: I've decided to yield. This archicve will be based on the 100 themes challenge. The title means 'messages in time'--They are all based on Usagi and Mamoru per tempus. Enjoy!

_**365 Days**_

_Day 1_ I met you. I loved you. My existence began, and a new meaning for life was awakened in me. Your face did not yet show the instant bond we formed under the stars. Like a mother protects her child, so did we protect our love. In the darkness we cradled a light between us; a fire that burned within us.

_Day 16_ I finally got the courage to ask you out. Blushing, you said yes, and my heart swelled.

_Day 21_ It seems I waited for this moment my whole life. On your front porch I touched your mouth with mine and fell into bliss and light. Then your father banged on the window and flicked the lights on and off. I kissed you again like the bold man you had created me to be.

_Day 65_ I saw you talking with another boy. I was all aflame with jealousy. I wouldn't speak to you or anyone.

_Day 66_ You sat outside my apartment until I grew up. I'm glad I finally did.

_Day 95_ I was ill with no one to help me. You took the time to stop by and watch me while I slept. You fed me and encouraged me. You held my hand and I became well.

_Day 133_ You had to go away. I was devastated and immediately lonely. You promised to come back. I miss you already.

_Day 200_ We had a fight over the phone. I don't remember what it was about; some small, silly thing or other. I just wanted to scream. You _did_. And you cried. My stomach was in knots when you said that we shouldn't see each other. We broke a promise. I wept.

_Day 225_ I couldn't stand my life without you. You made it bright and something worth sticking around for. I left you a message: I love you.

_Day 226_ You called. My chest cried out at your voice. You proclaimed your love and loneliness; I was dying to hold you. When my plane landed I rushed to find you, only at peace again with you in my arms.

_Day 300_ We've managed to come this far. I took you out for our three-hundred day anniversary, and I gave you a necklace, the one you admired in a store window. It was a shiny crescent moon made of sequins and glass. It reflected the tears in your eyes.

_Day 365_ I've known for so long, and now you know as well. I want you in my life always and for always. As long as my heart beats and forever I will love you, and you will be mine. Under the stars we made a vow of love and tender devotion that would last for eternities.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Tell me how much you liked it! I wrote it in a few hours of driving back and forth from home to school ALL day...I really enjoyed writing this. Smiles,**

**Sarah M.**


	2. Kiss

_**Kiss the Starlight, Kiss the Moonlight**_

****

The castle was cold and damp, not to mention airy. There were many stairs to climb. The young prince, however, seemed to be lead by his heart. After traveling up many winding stairs that made him dizzy, he came upon a door. There was neither lock nor knocker, as was custom. In the door was carved a myriad of flowers and stars, which seemed to shine with mystic powers.

The young prince pushed on the door, and it swung open. A bright light greeted him, and then faded into a musty glow.

The room was spacious and comfortable. As the sunlight faded to dusk, the stars began to twinkle through the large window that showed the way to the balcony. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, which upheld a sleeping, shining, beautiful princess. Her hair was silvery-white, and her clothes were made of starlight and silk. On her face was a look of peace.

He approached the bed and knelt beside it, barely breathing for fear of breaking the silence. The princess's beauty overwhelmed him and filled his heart with joy. "I must have her with me always," he thought as he leaned down and kissed the soft lips that beckoned him.

The princess awoke immediately and smiled. The prince was shocked.

"I heard that you were deathly ill, Serenity! Why did you awake?"

"Oh, Endy," she said clasping her arms around his neck. "I was just kidding! I wanted to see you, so I pretended to be like your aunt Aurora," she laughed. "Don't be mad at me, Endy," she pouted when she saw his stern look.

Suddenly, he laughed, and his eyes watered with happiness. He kissed her again and said, "But you're so much prettier than she is! And besides, you make me smile. Aunt Aurora pinches my cheeks and makes me feel two years old."

"So you're not angry," she asked hopefully.

"Kisses can never come from an angry person," he said, and proved his point.

Moral of the story: Wouldn't we all like a sexy prince clad in perfect armor to come into our bedroom and kiss the living daylight (sorry, bad pun) out of us? Don't turn off the light. I'm sure it leads to other things…


	3. Goal

_**Goal**_

The bench was very comfortable, to tell you the truth. I'm not even sure how I got there. But when I saw pretty little Usagi sitting quietly, staring off into space with a trickle of water running down her face, I knew something was wrong. Usagi never cried quietly, and there had never been a haunted look in her eyes as there was then.

"What's wrong, Usagi," I asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing," she said, wiping away the tears with the palm of her hand.

"It can't be nothing. Why are you crying," I said, gently, wiping away the rest of her tears with my handkerchief.

"I-I...I'm just worried. I don't have a plan for my life."

"Oh, Usagi, why are you worrying now? You've got your whole life ahead of you. You've got friends, a family, and--"

"No goal in life. Am I supposed to be a klutz with bad grades who never amounts to anything in her entire life? What am I supposed to do in this life? I have a lot of ideas of what would be nice to do, but I'll never get the grades, and I'l never have the talent to do any of those things. I'm not a genius like Ami, or even a talented girl like Mina. I can't cook, so, even if I wanted to get married and have a family, I'd probably end up poisoning them. I can't even concentrate on one thing for more than a minute without getting distracted. What am I supposed to do, Mamoru," she asked, looking up at him with forlorn eyes.

What was I supposed to tell her? What do you tell the love of your young life that she is the reason for your being; that she had already fulfilled her purpose? I wished that I could hold her and tell her that everything would be alright; that everyone had a purpose. I wished that I could make her understand that there was more to life than death. I had found _my_ reason for living so it seemed, but she still needed to find hers. "Don't let it get you down, Odango Atama," I said kissing her temple tenderly, then patting her head. Standing up, I took her hands and said, "Come on. Let's go get some cocoa." I felt a sudden thrill as I realized that I had done what I had never been able to do: I kissed her. I touched her.

:>: >: >: >: >: >: >: >: >:

Walking alongside Mamoru seemed like something out of a dream. A dream that Usagi thought would never come true. He was being so sensitive and thoughtful. She hoped she wasn't falling for him. That was the last thing she needed right now. Or...

Maybe it was exactly what she needed. A man. A man who would guide her and help her when she was in trouble. A man like...him. This man next to her. She paused from walking and stared at him.

He had stopped and turned when he realized that she was no longer beside him. "What's up, Usagi? Am I _that_ repulsive," he teased.

"No," she whispered.

He walked back toward her and grabbed her hand. "You're too melancholy for your age. Cheer up, little bunny. I want to see you smile before the sun sets." He grinned at her, and they walked, practically skipping, the distance to the gamecenter, never knowing what kind of situation they had just entered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Isn't it cute? Oh, I'm so giddy. Are you giddy too? Let me know!**


	4. Knowing

_**Knowing**_

_I can't do it. Can't do it. Can't do it. She'd hate me forever--forever. Forever is a long time for hate; forever is how long I've loved her. Love is painful enough._

_I can't do it. I can't. Can't._

"Yes, you can," she said, clear as a bell and bright as the sun.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to me, kissing her soft, pink lips many times over.

If you love someone and they love you back, shouldn't everything be fine?

Wonderful?

Heavenly?

Comfortable?

I guess not. Maybe I'll never know.


	5. Ghost

_**Ghost Heart**_

Your heart is dead--it doesn't beat

Your soul is cold--it doesn't feel

Let me take your hand and make you free

Come. Let me be your wings, my dark-haired angel of despair.

I'll reach out a hand and make your heart beat--I'll make your heart beat with mine.

Mamoru.

* * *

Your mind is free--it doesn't stay still 

Your soul is bright--it doesn't dim

Let me take your heart and make it my own

Come. Let me be your anchor, my golden-haired angel of life.

I'll reach out my hand and make your eyes shine--I'll make your eyes shine with love.

Usagi.


	6. Hole

**_Hole_**

I just don't care. I don't, alright? I'm not in the mood for love. I've got so much to do ahead of me, and I'm really exicted about it. I don't need love now.

Why do I need love? Does anyone really _need_ love? Can't they just be numb to everything and forget about...everything? I seem to be particularly good at that. Nothing affects me. Nothing startles me. Nothing means anything to me.

Why?

Am I cursed?

Is it so bad to live without love?

Really?

Then why do I get so...goofy around you, funny-haired girl? Do I love you? Do I really love you? How can I love when I don't know what love is? Alone in this world, it has been hard. But love is like ablack hole to me. I can't get lost in a hole without someone to share the darkness.

I guess it's true. It's just me and you. I suppose I do...really...love...you.

Share the darkness with me, my love?

Author's Notes: Sorry. I couldn't help it. I'm in a slump.


End file.
